New Girl
by Volleyballstar21
Summary: A new girl comes to Rosewood and just steals Mike's heart. This story covers the struggles and journeys the two go through in the life at high school. Mike/OC


**So this is really random. I just came up with the idea last night. This Mike is based more on the book then on the show. so read it. I might continue if I get enough reviews because I have a millions of Ideas swirling through my head**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21 **

Mike's Pov.

The people here are so Rosewood. The girls are all the same. They all have designer things but I want a girl who is real and not just a wannabe. I guess my wishes came true the day she came. Her beauty is just breathtaking. She is in my English class and is in Noel's history class. i had to ask Noel if he has talked to her yet. It turns out she and him have been partnered for a project. From what he has told she sounds intriguing and exotic. She has this colorful personality about her. After two months of her being here at Rosewood Day, I just have to go and say something to her. Noel is right behind me just for moral support and because I think he doesn't have anyone to walk with since Aria caught him kissing Courtney. I get to her locker and try to act cool and nonchalant. I say the first thing to comes to mind and say the most idiotic thing, " Nail Polish isn't allowed," she shuts her locker really slowly and turns to me with an electric smile on her face firing back, " That's the point." Her angelic voice just captivating me.

She grabs her bag and says something that I will never forget, " So cute," walking away. Noel just breaks out laughing asking me if I'm a moron and that I'm just plain stupid which I agree with. Lucky for me English is my next class and I am jumping with glee, on the inside of course, that my teacher doesn't care where we sit. I walk in and instantly spot her. I walk over and place my books on the desk next to her. She looks up through her light brown wavy hair. She shows a bright smile at me and instantly smile also. She and I begin to converse and exchange numbers. She takes my phone and puts her name as _Deirdre3_. As i get my phone back the bell rings and i set my phone on vibrate. Ten minutes into the class I suddenly feel my phone vibrate. I quickly pull it out and notice that the I.D. is labeled as _Deirdre3_

She looks at me and I just silently laugh and read the text.

(**Mike-**___Deirdre) _

_I h8 this class so much _

**I do 2. Have you ever noticed that Mr. Fitz looks sleep deprived.**

_Lol he kinda does now that you point it out. _

**So if u h8 this class what class do u like.**

_I love history what about you. _

**I don't really have a favorite class but I hear Noel is ur history partner. **

_yep he's quite the character he keeps talking about this girl named Aria _

**That's my sister. Long story**

_Lol we shud really start paying attention or else we're going to fail this class_

I just chuckle at the end knowing she's right. I just barely pay attention to the rest of the English class just wanting to talk to Deirdre. After class she and I walked to lunch together and i learned a lot about her. She was from New Jersey and hated it there. She loves to act and sing; she was the lead singer in a band in NJ. She was an honors student and was on the volleyball and swim team and was a state champ for both! SHe said she gave up both when she came here because that was all she did in NJ and she wanted to make friends here. She said she loves to write and read. I was amazed when she said she's glad she left New Jersey because nobody has set her on a pedestal yet. She then asks me what I like to do. I just mainly list lacrosse. She looks at me and chuckles. I get immediately offended, snapping, "What is not impressing that I only do one thing instead of you, who has to be an overachiever!" I then see the hurt spread across her face. She stands up and walks away with the clicking of her heeled boots against the white, tile floors. Noel quickly comes over and asks, "What did you do you moron?"

I quickly explained what happened. Then unexpectedly he just laughs. Fed up with laughter i exclaim," What is so funny about me being a douche!" He quickly regains his composure and responds, " Dude, she told me where she is from lacrosse is a big sport and most guys play lacrosse." Damn it! I thank Noel and run out into the hall and see Deirdre. I run over to her and say I'm sorry hoping she will forgive me. She turns around and smiles at me. She says it's okay and we walk out to go to Steam since we both have a free period. When we walk down the hall I notice a lot of guys stare at Deirdre but she doesn't give them the time of day. Maybe, this girl could change things at Rosewood... for the better.

**SO what do you guys think? This was just a random idea I came up with last night when i was reading my book.**

**chap 2 = 3 reviews**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21 **


End file.
